This disclosure relates to radiofrequency coils. More particularly it relates to a method for producing rigid, shaped, non-planar radiofrequency coils.
Radiofrequency coils are used in magnetic resonance imagining (MRI) scanners. These coils can be split into two types. The first are “flat” coils. These coils are typically foam covered and are substantially flat. They may be placed on the target location before a scan begins. These coils would be used for MRI scans on areas of the body such as the abdomen. The coils are lightweight but would not be used on areas where a substantially flat coil is not appropriate.
The second type of radiofrequency coils currently used are “curved” coils, which take a non-planar form. These are typically encased in hard plastics to hold the coil in the desired configuration. These coils would be used for MRI scans on areas of the body such as the head. The coils and their housing make a unit which is cumbersome and fairly heavy. If the size and shape of “curved” coil required for a particular application is not available it can be expensive and time consuming to make a coil for that application.
The current disclosure arises from our work seeking to provide non-planar “curved” coils that are lighter than prior such coils while still achieving the required rigidity and both quicker and easier to design and manufacture.